


Sometimes the Best Plan is a Spontaneous One

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Ibara is creepy, Non-Graphic Violence, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, Violence, What-If, Wrong, Wrong and Horny, slightly dark, what-if fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: If Ginrou hadn't been screaming his head off, it would have been a quiet night, Amaryllis thought while the small foreigner boy clung to her in fear.Or: The greatest beauty of Treasure Island gets the chance to take matters into her own hands and meets her match concerning a certain skill set of hers.
Relationships: Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Amaryllis
Kudos: 8





	Sometimes the Best Plan is a Spontaneous One

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Amaryllis is the one summoned to see the master and soon discovers that there's more to the inner workings of the island she lives on than she realized.
> 
> If you're not caught up with the most recent chapters of the manga, just view this as a random AU. Also, I like to think that underneath her cute/innocent act, Amaryllis is a stone cold bitch and that's why I like her.

If Ginrou hadn't been screaming his head off, it would have been a quiet night, Amaryllis thought while the small foreigner boy clung to her in fear. She would be lying if she claimed to not have any problems with being the one who was summoned by the master, but all things considering, she realized it was better to get it over with than be forced to deal with the anticipatory anxiety that would result if things had been otherwise. 

"Ginrou, relax, she'll be back before you know it." Kohaku scolded Ginrou, pulling him off of Amaryllis to give her a chance to leave. 

After sharing a subtle nod with Kohaku while the blonde girl held onto a snot-nosed, teary-eyed Ginrou, Amaryllis left to meet her fate. 

The walk up to the master's quarters wasn't too bad, but by the time Amaryllis arrived, her heart was slamming in her rib cage so hard, her chest hurt. It was now or never, she told herself as she approached the curtain the master was behind, stopping a few feet away from it when she noticed the master remained completely still. 

"You called, master?" Ibara asked in his weaselly, unpleasant voice. 

Amaryllis recognized him the second she heard him step into the room and kneel beside the curtain the master was behind. This was bad, very bad, Amaryllis thought when she realized the master remained just as still as before, not even turning his head at the sound of his underling's voice. 

Unlike the foreigners who were stuck in the harem with her, Amaryllis knew Ibara was near-impossibly cunning and had no moral qualms to stop him from taking any action necessary to achieve his goals. To than end, when Ibara finished speaking to the master and the master failed to respond, Amaryllis began to suspect the worst. Someone as sneaky and cunning as Minister Ibara would always be sure he had a way to protect himself, that much was obvious. The only question now was exactly what kind of weapon Ibara had on him, Amaryllis thought as the creepy old man approached her. 

"Now as for you, dear, don't look so scared, there's nothing to worry about." Ibara told her, Amaryllis fighting the urge to cringe when his talons traced her skin as lightly as a feather, trailing down the side of her face. "But, you see, we can't let girls who haven't been vetted spend time with the master, it would be too dangerous. So before you see him, I'll take the responsibility of making sure you're an appropriate candidate to satisfy him." 

This was it, Amaryllis thought. This was the moment she had spend years training herself for, teaching herself the art of seducing men, dolling herself up and carefully modifying her entire lifestyle in order to maximize her own beauty and her own chances of getting into the harem-she was no fighter, but she worked for years to stay in shape and take care of her health to enhance her own appearance. In pursuit of her goal, Amaryllis sought to learn as much as possible-gathering every bit of useful knowledge she could find, studying and examining and observing every waking moment. For years, she hoarded every bit of knowledge and every useful fact she had learned in the hopes of finding a way to become more beautiful, more intelligent, and more self-reliant. Now, she thought, her only job was to make sure it paid off. 

Amaryllis swallowed hard, not moving a single millimeter as Ibara approached her-just a little closer, she thought with each footstep until he was in range. 

"Perfect." she thought, putting on her best cute face possible and reaching out to place a hand on his forearm. 

Every fiber of her being was screaming in agony as she masked her utter disgust for him, but her soft smile remained fixed on her face regardless of her emotional turmoil. 

"You're really quite more muscular up close." Amaryllis replied, leaning her head into his torso-he was so tall, she couldn't reach his chest, but this would have to do, she thought as she pressed the side of her face on his stomach. 

"Ugh, this is awful." She thought, her hand snaking lower-stay calm, this will all be over soon, she told herself, grabbing something truly horrible. 

"It's no wonder the master had you be in control of his military forces." she continued, squeezing a little more even as her skin crawled with goosebumps in sheer unbridled horror. "You've done so much for our island, I doubt any of us will ever truly be able to repay you for it." 

Ibara smirked, truly a disgusting sight if there ever was one, resting an impossibly large hand on her back. "Oh, I don't think you'll have a problem finding a place to start. I have a feeling the master will enjoy you very much." 

"Oh, thank God, it's working-" Amaryllis thought when Ibara's arm went slack as he relaxed into her touch; Amaryllis reaching in his pocket to grab the strange, shiny item she knew without a doubt was his secret weapon when she was able to lean in close enough to him. 

To further distract him, Amaryllis did something unfathomably horrifying,-oh, it felt so gross, she thought when she felt "it" underneath his clothes-now's my chance, she thought when she snatched the weapon from his pocket, slid it in her own pocket, and pulled out the pineapple bomb Senku had given her, removing the fuse in a flash. 

"Oh...what's that...so dizzy...." Ibara murmured, falling to the ground as he passed out. 

As he fell, he accidentally brushed against the curtain the master was (supposedly,) behind, Amaryllis allowing herself only a moment to look. She knew immediately what she had to do, she thought as she pulled out a crudely made shank she had put together and sliced both of Ibara's ankle tendons while he was passed out. 

It wasn't enough for the long run, but it was enough for now, she told herself as she turned and fled, not daring to look back. 

___

"Dammit, it's just my luck the moon is full." Amaryllis thought when she finally reached the same place where she had to leave Kohaku and Ginrou behind. They were both gone now, of course, so her next plan was to find a place to hide until morning when it would be easier to find them and tell them what happened. "What a mess this is-I hope Kohaku and Ginrou are alright." 

Amaryllis barely had the chance to look up when the shadows shifted a bit and when she took a step back, she noticed Mozu standing in front of her. 

"Well, if it isn't sweet little Amaryllis." Mozu drawled in a carefree voice. "You certainly grew up into a real cutie." 

Though the moon was full, it could only provide so much light compared to the sun and Amaryllis hoped a bit more than was realistic that Mozu wouldn't notice that she just hid her homemade weapon under her skirt. Anyone with eyes would have noticed that his gaze lingered on her curves for a moment while he was speaking, and maybe that would be enough. 

"It's not often I find a cute thing like you walking around by herself so late at night though." Mozu continued. "I don't suppose you would know where your new friends ran off to?" 

He paused a moment, looking up before turning his gaze back to her, this time maintaining direct eye contact. "Then again, you were summoned to see the master, so I guess you wouldn't be able to know where they went after you three had to go your separate ways." 

Amaryllis gripped her shank out of a pure instinctual reflex despite knowing there was no way she could defend herself against Mozu if he decided he wanted to kill her. It was no matter if he did, she thought, ever since she was old enough to understand what was going on, Amaryllis had dedicated her entire life to overthrowing the master and saving her people from his tyranny, if she had to sacrifice her own life to save everyone else, that was more than a fair trade, she thought, even though she had a sneaking suspicion Mozu wasn't planning on killing her. Still, a twinge of fear and something less familiar thrummed inside her, leaving her feeling distinctly uncomfortable. 

"How long have you been watching me?" Amaryllis asked, not expecting an answer. 

"About 20 minutes. To be fair, there's not exactly a whole lot else to do right now." Mozu replied without missing a beat before he closed the gap of space between them by pinning her against a tree. "Well, at least not until now." 

"What?" 

It took a while for her brain to catch up with the uncomfortably intense shiver that shot up her spine. It was unpleasant in a way that was nothing like how she felt when she was forced to visit the master, which was, in fact, why it was as unpleasant as it was. It was uniquely unpleasant in the fact that despite her fear, it stirred up feelings that were physically (if not emotionally,) pleasant, or maybe more than that.

Seducing men was no challenge for Amaryllis, not anymore, not after all those years of carefully working on developing her most versatile skill-sets and crafting them into a single appealing package that allowed her to worm her way into the master's harem, but in all the years she had worked towards her ultimate goal, she had yet to meet a man who outperformed her at her own game, a fact that was painfully apparent when Mozu held one of her hands above her head with one of his own and stroked her face with the other, wiping off something wet that, until he brushed it away with his thumb, she hadn't even realized was there in the first place.

"You're quite a clever woman, but you don't hide your emotions well at all." Mozu told her in a calm, even tone of voice that sounded almost too relaxed even for him. "There's no need to worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Besides, it seems like we have the same goal. Who knows, maybe we can help each other."

Something clicked inside Amaryllis as her thoughts formed into something vaguely coherent, the wheels in her head turning in seconds-if he was lying, he would have killed her a while ago-protecting the master was supposed to be his job, after all, and yet he had watched her all that time and done nothing except invade her personal space and enjoy the resulting view he got from it. There were plenty of reasons to worry, but she knew that Mozu killing her wasn't one of those.

Still, the adrenaline rushing through her thanks to her awful encounter with Ibara was still bothering her, and she supposed that's where the stray tear had come from-even if Mozu wasn't going to kill her, he was still a huge, terrifyingly strong man, far stronger than Ibara, and the head was petrified, so aside from the magic weapon that petrified people, there was nothing on earth that could stop him. Oh well, no point in dragging out the shy, innocent girl act with him, she thought. 

"What do you want?" she asked him. "I can tell you want something, so just spit it out." she replied. "I don't want to stay here forever."

Mozu quirked an eyebrow in amusement, resting the hand he had brushed against her face on her waist, squeezing a little . She was pluckier than he thought, how entertaining. They would have a lot of fun together if she was interested, he thought. He wasn't Ibara after all.

"Besides getting rid of the old man?" he asked in that way that suggested he wasn't actually looking for an answer. "Well, we could sneak off and have some fun together, I've been thinking it would be nice to get to know you better, maybe if you come to like me, we could be "friends." " he replied, putting a subtle but obvious extra emphasis on the last word that told Amaryllis everything she needed to know. However, before she could decide whether or not to take him up on that offer, there were more important matters to consider.

Of course, this was Mozu she was talking to, so naturally, she assumed there had to be a catch. 

"What's the catch?" she asked. 

"The catch?" he replied, pulling her closer to him. "Don't be silly, there's no catch. I can tell you've got a bit of pluck, and I happen to like your type." Mozu replied, boldly and dramatically missing the point. 

"So what you're saying is that you want to fuck me, even knowing that I've been working with the invaders."

Mozu looked like he was contemplating something, but the expression disappeared from his face as soon as she noticed it. "Pretty much. If you and your little friends don't mess with the harem, I won't bother you." 

Amaryllis glared at him in a mixture of disbelief at how little he cared about, well, anything important, and how he had seen right through her cute act that she spent so long perfecting to throw men off their guard. There was no point in keeping up with the act with him, that much was obvious since he pinned her to the tree and as much as it felt weird to admit it, it was refreshing in a way.

"Mozu." she muttered while he held her in his grip that, with one hand, was stronger than that from men twice his size. 

"What?" 

"You're squeezing too hard." 

"Hm." He loosened his grip, opting to stroke her hair for a moment instead. "So what do you think?" 

Amaryllis shrugged. After spending the better part of her life preparing to deal with the master, this was a piece of cake. "You promise not to hurt my friends?" 

"Like I said before, if you don't ruin my fun, I won't ruin yours." 

"Fine. Let's get out of here then." 

Mozu grinned, grabbing her hand in his much larger one as they made their way off the bridge they were on.

_______

Amaryllis looked around the small tree-house Mozu took her to, noting that instead of a window, there was only a hole in the wall patched up with a thin strip of fabric. There was also a hole on the side of the roof near the left side of the room, along with a small bucket on the floor nearby. The sky looked clear enough so she decided to ignore it, opting to remove her headdress and necklace carefully and placing them on the floor (away from the bucket, of course.) When she turned around, Mozu was already naked. 

"He doesn't waste his time, does he." Amaryllis thought when he grabbed her arm, kneeling over her as she sat back down on the bed, preparing to remove the rest of her clothes. 

"Be careful, this dress is new." Amaryllis told Mozu when he pulled it off her a little too roughly. 

"I'll get you another one." he replied, straddling her when she was naked.

Amaryllis looked up at him, not sure how to respond when he rubbed her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Why did it feel like that, she thought when she felt the sensitive skin there tingle a little. If she had anything worth saying, it didn't matter, as Mozu wasted no time in shoving two fingers in her mouth, pressing down on her tongue a little. It felt weird, but surprisingly there was no pain, she noted, or at least until he pulled them out and brought her face to his, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

It didn't feel nearly as weird as it looked, which was probably a lot, since Mozu, never one to worry about things like acting normally when with other people, grabbed her face with one hand, cupping one side of it a little more gently than she expected while he licked her tongue, the whole thing resulting in the two of them sharing some spit. Amaryllis had dealt with many sorts of men in her life, but up until now, none of them were named Mozu and as such, she simply let go of the whole situation mentally, deciding to let him figure out what he wanted to do and just go along with it.

Before long, he pinned her hands down above hear head, sinking his teeth in her neck as he fingered her, starting out with one finger, then moving on to two, sliding them in and out for several moments until he felt a familiar wetness coat them, then he did something-Amaryllis wasn't sure what as she wasn't exactly in a position to look down there, but he started rubbing something and-ah, so that was it, then, she noted when a familar sensation flooded through her body and her body responded by causing her walls to clench around his fingers. 

It was obvious what happened, the only surprise was how quickly he managed to do it-nobody else was supposed to be better at this sort of thing than she was, she thought, and yet here she was. It wasn't bad, especially not after what she had to go through with Ibara. Not bad at all, she thought, her eyes fluttering shut as Mozu grabbed both of her legs to push them apart and bury his face in between them.

Amaryllis had no idea how much time passed before he finished, but what she did know was that whatever the hell he did, he sure knew how to do it. It was like nothing else she had ever felt before and yet also like everything else she had ever felt before only ten billion times better. There was no point analyzing it with logic, so she didn't bother.

"Damn, you feel amazing." Mozu breathed, one hand resting on the small of her back and the other gripping one of her thighs as he fucked her, rocking his hips in quick, brutal motions, a slight grin on his face when she let out a soft moan. "I knew you'd be a lot of fun." he continued, his face only a touch more pink than before. 

Amaryllis hardly understood how he was holding her up and fucking her so hard, but she supposed his superhuman strength was as good an explanation as any-while it certainly felt good, almost too much so, she just hoped she would be able to walk the next day.

"I-I guess it's only fair to say the same goes for me." she replied, resting her hand on his broad, muscular chest as he gripped onto her thigh harder. "Whatever you're doing, don't stop."

"Of course." He gave her a wicked grin, continuing to move her around with ease as he used his considerable strength to literally fuck her on his cock-how or why he ever bothered to figure out how to do it was something Amaryllis refused to waste time contemplating, and with that let him go on without comment, replying only with soft, quiet moans as he kept at it, hitting all the perfect spots insider her over and over fast enough that she could do nothing but lay still as he held her and wait for the moment she knew was rapidly approaching.

Her chest heaving and her heart pounding, Amaryllis felt a familiar warm, numbing sensation flood through her as she reached her first orgasm, but that didn't stop Mozu at all, the huge man fucking her not even slowing down a bit as he went right on doing what he had been doing before. It was almost too much work to think about anything at all, so Amaryllis just looked up, gazing at the ceiling and the weird hole in it, gazing so intently for a moment that she barely noticed when Mozu set her down for a moment, flipping her over so he could fuck her from behind. Though she could barely lift her head off from the bed at that point, at least the pillow was comfy, she thought as Mozu went right back to pounding her, slamming into her so hard, he just barely managed to stop short of her cervix. Her last coherent thought for the time being was something like "It better not rain right now."

With a low grunt, Mozu rested one hand on her back while he gripped the side of her waist with the other, sweating a little but not as much as one might have expected, given the not so pleasant humidity in the air, not that Amaryllis could notice in her current position. She was just thankful the sheets on the bed were thin and that Mozu had more than properly prepared her before all this, as it was obvious that was he was somewhat bigger than average. Nothing completely out of the norm, but enough that Amaryllis felt it every time he thrust into her, squirming and squeezing her eyes shut as he seemed to pick up the pace-it made sense to assume he was close now, she figured, given that he groaned a little louder than before, nothing that would wake the neighbors if there were even any around. It had been dead quiet since they found each other on the bridge, though, so she could only assume that in the end, it didn't really matter. 

"Ugh, fuck..." Mozu muttered, loosening his grip on her side a little and moving the hand that was on her back a little farther up when she let out small, high-pitched moan in response.

It was a damn good thing the bed was decent (or decent enough, at least,) or else she would have been in for a rough time now, she thought as Mozu pushed her down onto the flat, soft surface, snapping his hips with one last brutal thrust before stopping for a moment as an unmistakable warmth filled her. She knew what it meant, and had enough knowledge of medicinal herbs and plants to prevent the potential consequences of it, so she closed her eyes, sighing in contentment as Mozu gripped her waist harder again with a low grunt, pausing for a moment after that before flipping her on her back and curling up next to her to wrap an arm around her.

"You were great, I knew you wouldn't disappoint." Mozu told her, kissing her forehead after he shifted his weight to get more comfortable. " I have a feeling we'll enjoy working together. " he added as he rolled over to lie on his back; the last thing he said before falling asleep, and being as exhausted as she was, Amaryllis couldn't come up with anything to think about before she passed out right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
